(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networking and more particularly to a proximity-based content sharing scheme for use with mobile computing devices.
(2) Description of Related Art
Over the last decade, social and other networking websites and mobile device applications have become ubiquitous. Most current social networks require users to search for or explicitly invite and connect with other users in a cumbersome manner, and typically require the inviting or connecting user to know something about the other person(s), such as their email address, real name, user name, phone number, etc., or to share an existing third-party connection with the target connection, and add or invite them to one or more of the social networks.
While these traditional networks are useful for connecting people based on some degree of prior knowledge or information about the connecting individuals, it is desirable to provide a social networking mechanism to allow for proximity-based content sharing based on location proximity, without more.